


I want you back

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky è tornato. Bucky ricorda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

Steve sorride al Winter Soldier, con occhi colmi di speranza.

«Bucky.» lo chiama, in una dolcezza innamorata «Ti ricordi chi sei?»

L'uomo di fronte a lui si stringe nella giacca rubata, chinando il capo.

«Io sono…» la voce è roca, stanca.

Il pugno di Steve preme contro le proprie labbra. Commosso, ricaccia indietro i singulti alle parole tentennanti di Bucky. Del _suo_ Bucky, che finalmente è tornato da lui.

Annuisce, incitandolo a continuare.

E Bucky continua.

«Io…»

Bucky _ricorda_.

«Io sono Groot!»

«…»

Sì, Bucky ricorda; ricorda di aver passato tutta la notte al cinema a guardare _Guardians of the Galaxy_.


End file.
